Total Drama Season 4
by YuYuMewZ
Summary: Well you guess it Chris just couldn't resist another season to make some teenagers life misery. Sorry for the late update just got really busy.  Anyone have song idea for the story sent them to me please must be original please
1. Opening commercial

Go to my profile to vote on returning cast.

* * *

All round the world everyone was watching a very familiar commercial with the face of the devil on it. Chris Maclean was back. "Hey Bras what's happening, after the end of total drama world tour~~~. My producers and I decide to start all over again but this time we're going to mix it up." The camera did a close up behind him where and woman was sitting sharpening her nails into points.

"This season we're adding new contestants with some old contestants, just like me I'm your new co-host, hi my name is Sheriti Nafrit." She had long black hair that was wavy with light brown highlights. Her eyes were piercing green as it stood out from her light brown skin. "To get on the show that will be hosting at-" She was cut off by Chris pushing her out of the camera way.

"A resort of wonders and this time I promise it will be a resort." Chris said with that same devilish smile as we all know and love. Camera zoomed out to show a lovely beach with palm tree all over it with a beautiful waterfall in the background. There were also two double hexagon shape house sitting on pedestal; they were painted off white color with a cherry red deck that curve complete around the homes and had stairs leading to the ground. Each home had its own view of the ocean.

"Beautiful I know I was shock too when I find out Chris picked this place." Sheriti just came back on screen after jumping on Chris's back and wrapping her legs around his waist. With her hands tight planted on Chris's mouth to stop him from speaking. "So fellow Total Drama fans if you want to be on TV and become famous AND-" She was once again was cut off as Chris removed her hands and spoke.

"Win 2 million dollars just send in your audition tapes along with these other information too." On the screen words begun to flow up as Chris and Sheriti fought over the camera time.

* * *

Full Name

Nick-Name(s):

Stereotype:

Age (15-18):

Ethnicity:

Personality:

Background:

Family:

People they'll get along with:

People they won't get along with:

Hobbies:

Most Prized Possession(s):

Likes:

Dislikes:

**Appearance **

Hair (Color and style):

Eyes (Color, glasses or contacts if any):

Skin:

Other Features (Tattoos, piercings, scars):

Daily Wear:

Pajamas:

Swim Suit:

Formal:

Costume:

**TD Information**

Talent(s):

Weakness:

Phobia:

Other (birthday, quirks, etc.):

Any Health Problems (Allergies, etc.):

Physical Fitness:

Song:

Audition Tape:

Challenge Idea:

* * *

Sheriti flipped herself over on top of Chris as she pins down his arms. "So hurry up future star send in your applications fast for the chances of becoming the next total drama contestant will be slim" Chris broke free and switch position with Sheriti.  
"Also go to Sheriti profile page to go to the poll to select which old total drama contestants will come back." Sheriti grabbed Chris by his hair and begun to pull on it. "Ah ahh, not the hair woman."

"Aww but I like it rough hahaha hurry now and vote" Chris made a grab for Sheriti's hair as she once did with to him. "We need will only accept 13 boys and 12 girls so go-go-go"

The commercial ends with Sheriti and Chris in a sitting hug position but Sheriti was adding more pressure to the hug making it almost into a bone breaking move that even a wrestler would be proud of.

* * *

Author: If you wish to make it to show send in two application one female one male you may have a better chance with that. I will only select two pairs of twins no more than that (only one of boy and girl and the other girl/girl or boy/boy). Also please go to my profile and vote for the returning cast for this show. oh yea I only want two girl and two boys that are either punk/goth/emo or anything like that its really dumb to have a whole show with punks and goths. And no tragic pasts of a contestant mom or dad dieing is ok but no rape abuse of that sort will not be accepted.

**Here is one of the girls so far. **

Full Name : Mikayla William

Nick-Name:Mic-K

Stereotype:Scenester Skater

Age:17

Personality:Short temper, out-going, trouble maker, manipulative at times, confident, sarcastic, sensitive when need to be but hardly

Background:Mikayla had a very normal life, she pretty average at school, other then the fact she is constantly pulling pranks on her peers. Earn herself a lot of detention like anyone else would get. Lives with her older brother while her parents are out traveling the world. She had boyfriends in the past but none never stay to long. She hangs out with the skaters at school and she is constant trying to get on skater tour like her favorite skater, Tommy Wolf. Mikayla is also an art student in a fine art academy school. She has a pet Siberian Husky name, Rocket.

Family:Monique(mother), Phil(father), Ryan(brother)

People they'll get along with: other skater/punks/emos/scenester

People they won't get along with:Noisy/Slutty/Bitchy/Bossy people, too self confident and suck up guy

Hobbies:pulling prank, making films or watching old school and new school horror movies

Most Prized Possession(s):her skater board Tommy Wolf gave her at one of his tours.

Likes:Comedy/Horror/Adventure/Action movie, listening to music but only rock or metal, Drawing away her angry, listening to other problem as long as they do go into sob mode.

Dislikes: Kissy face romantic people, swimming, rabbits

**Appearance **

Hair :short dark brown hair that's neck length with neon pink and purple highlights; spiky at the end

Eyes: Bright Honey brown with pink small round glasses (kind-of hippie like)

Skin:chocolate brown; 5'5"

Ethnicity:African/American/ some British

Other Features (Tattoos, piercings, scars):small scar on her lower back from skate boarding

Daily Wear:baggy dark gray pant with a neon purple skirt over it; pink belly tube top (that has a Japanese anime dog)with a gray and neon purple vest; pink and neon purple boots

Pajamas:baggy dark gray pant with a neon purple skirt over it; pink belly tube top (that has a Japanese anime dog)with a gray and neon purple vest; pink and neon purple boots

Swim Suit:neon purple and pink spiral one suit with only one shoulder strap ; dark purple boy trucks

Formal:Dark gray skirt with pink ruffs at the bottom; a neon purple corset with a pink lace string; pink and purple arm length gloves with gray bows on the side

Costume: Gray bunny suit with long floppy ears (like a play boy bunny girl outfit); pink knee length skirt and two purple bows on the ears

**TD Information**

Talent(s):comedian, painting, sketching, skateboarding

*Weakness:cooking,holding her tongue, not having something with some suger in it for a long period at a time.

*Phobia:Being stuck in a room with Kim Kardashian

Other (birthday, quirks, etc.):Born on April fools day; snaps at any one who makes fun of her man (wish he was) Tommy wolf.

Any Health Problems (Allergies, etc.):Allergies to lemons

*Physical Fitness:small legs with slightly build arms and thighs,nice size butt, 40 d cup bust

*Song: Fefe Dobson by Don't Let It Go To Your Head

*Audition Tape: You see a girl being push into a room filled with brooms and mops as she try to fight back from all her friends trying to get her in. "No you can't make me...The host is a sicko" The people throw her into a chair and duck tape her arms and feet to the chair. "Megan I thought you loved me, you're suppose to be my skate bud" "Mic-K I do and i am but its for the best for all of need to get out and see more of the world other than the half pipe." The young girl's friends all left the room while Mikayla yelled "I wouldn't do it" "You better if you want to keep hanging out with us" A man voice called out through the door as a click sound echo out.

"They can't do this~~(ten mins later)I hate this~~~(one hour later)What I wouldn't crack~~~(three hours later) Fine! My name is Mikayla and I hate this, I so don't want to do this but my buds think I need get away a bit." She blows a piece of hair out of her face "I think I could bring lots of chaos and excitement to the show. Okay that's it..Megan open the door and get me out...Hello" Quiet ring throughout the closet. "Damn you Megan"

*Challenge Idea:

First part: Each player most dance on DDR machine and get a B or A which ever team score the highest points win the equipment for the second part of the challenge.

Second Part: Which ever team can make the best ship with most part win these round

Third Part: Who ever ship can hold up the longest in any storm wins the challenge.


	2. Winners commercial

In the lead for a return to the show is

Boys Girls

Noah Katie

Ducan Heather

Ezekiel Izzy

Alejandro Gwen

Trent Lindsay

Dj Courtney

Get more people to vote for your favorite character poll closes on Sunday Aug 8. As I wouldn't be adding Bridgette or Geoff since we have to character almost like them so sorry.

Ok here chapter one of Total Drama Season Four

Sitting on a beautiful lush beach in a red beach chair, he wore a red swim trunk and a white button up shirt. Chris Maclean was going over some of the audition tapes that caught his attention on his laptop but truthfully he was going over some of the hot girls' tapes. Chris grins at the girl name Tylia's video. "Oh I know someone else's eyes that can make me do anything." stating that out loud Chris heard his name being called out. "And hear it comes now… What do you want now Sheriti?" Chris asked turning his head around the chair to see the African American woman running towards him with a basket. Chris eyes run over her milk chocolate skin that was wrapped in a sexy black halter top style fishnet one piece suit. As much as Chris could see it had an open back and sides. Chris whistled at the young twenty -one year old, who by now were standing in front of him with her hand place on her hips. "Lookin' fine, Sheriti"

Sheriti just shook her head and pulled out a few tapes, each one had a yellow sticker on them. On the stickers it said 'TD Contestant', Sheriti through the tapes at Chris hitting him in the chest. "Damn it Chris you still sitting here, we need to go over an f-few things…what are you doing?"Sheriti yanked away Chris's laptop after catching some girly giggles. Rolling her eyes Sheriti slam down the laptop on to the sandy beach. "Chris you're a pervert on a strong note, for god sake she sixteen"

"Hey don't blame me, it her parents fault for making her look like that." Chris smirked up at Sheriti "Aw is someone jealous? Sheriti babe you know all you have to do is say 'I want you Chris Maclean, you sexy beast of a man' and I'm all your for the take." Chris said ripping open his shirt to show off his 6 pack to her. Sheriti gagged in her mouth before grabbing the end of the beach chair and flipping it and Chris in the air. Chris did a back flip before landing on the sand with a chair on top of him. "God Chris you can be so pig headed at times." Sheriti grabbed the tapes and his laptop before marching off back to the condo they shared.

"She so wants me." Chris said after blowing sand out of his mouth. Picking himself off the ground, Chris walking after Sheriti while rubbing his hands together from the view he got from Sheriti as she left. "I love it when she mad, it makes her ass tighten up."

Half hour later Chris and Sheriti were surrounded by tapes after tapes from teens all over the world. There were two set of T V and each one was playing a contestant's tapes. The screen Chris was watching had a young man with short black hair that was flipped up slightly at the end and his eyes were light ice blue. He was sleeping but the one hold the camera woke him. On Sheriti's screen she was watching a young man with short bushy black hair and hazel brown eyes he was name Zakk on it he was playing a Dethklok song on his own Dean ML.

_We challenge your fury  
We'll dive in to lava  
And burn like we're cinders  
We fear not Deth_

"For the sake of my ears Sheriti turn that down" Chris yelled over the music as Sheriti bobbed her head up and down. Just as he was going to yell again Sheriti smirked behind hair as she stops the tape.

"Oh stop hating Chris-y" Sheriti turn off the TV and stretch out her arms before moving to her back. "He pretty good so I say he's in, what about you?"

"As long as he keeps the metal music to a minimum I'm cool with him and how about this dude?" He said as he pause the screen with the black hair guy was on. "Name is James he's pretty average joe" Sheriti pouted her lips as she thought over it.

'Let's see what Chris would do if I…' A devilish grin filled her face as she turns to him. "He's pretty cute for a just a young one." Chris rolled his eyes and continued to look around "Hey maybe I could be a cougar graw." Sheriti said getting on her hind legs and holding out her hands in a paw like fashion. "What do you think Chris me and a super hot teen?" Sheriti asked while still acting like a cat and placing her hands on Chris shoulder. Chris started to sweat bullet as he stare down out at her chest which was being push together.

'Oh she good…but I'm better' Chris lean into her until he was right against her and wrapped his arms around her. "You could look good but you'll look better with me" Chris lean in to kiss her but was stopped as she grabbed the back of his shirt and toss him over the couch.

"It was fun while it lasted" Sheriti got off the floor and walked over to the many French glass doors that line the walls. Sheriti turn around a blow a kiss to Chris who was by now lifting himself off the ground and watching her. "Night Chris-y" Sheriti spoke before slipping into her bedroom.

Chris smiled before drifting off his room which was located right next to her. Pulling back his deep sea blue comforter and sheets Chris slid into bed with the same smile as of earlier in the living room.

"She so into me"

Turning on the TV a commercial for Total Drama Season 4 come on but this time only Sheriti was on set which was deck out in a 70's fashion. She was seated in a retro orange sphere shape chair with a retro white and orange thick 'C' shape coffee table to the left of her. She sat in tight orange leather flare out pants that had a matching short half body long sleeves leather jacket, under it she had on a short leather halter top that pretty much show off everything. Her hair was in a tight afro curls with an orange headband that had the words 'Foxy' on it in gold.

Sheriti picked up a piece of paper that was sitting on the table and began to read it. "Hey TDS4 fans I'm Sheriti your new co-host for the season so I'm here to announce that…WE HAVE OUR CONTESTANTS so I'll read off the list on who made so *_cough cough* _first off for the girls is Crystal Fairbank, Tonia Hart, Mikayla William, Shann Tonee, Arlee Lane, Trinity Starkey, Gemini Forcyth, Riley Ambers, Valerie Fabray, Cameron Walker, Tylia Andrews, Angelica Celik, and Natalie Patterson." Sheriti sighed after she finishes off the list. "Wow that a breath full so any way seeing as Chris isn't here yet I'll read off the boys"

Before she could start the male winners, the stage started to fog up and in the door away a shadow figure stood with his hands out in a pointed direction. "Dear God No" Sheriti slap herself in the forehead. Once the fog cleared Chris stood there in a velvet blue fabric suit with white cuffs with lace trim are sewn onto sleeves, white dickey with lace trim ties around neck flowed out of the jacket. He even wore the thick black glass.

"Yeah baby yeah" Chris said speaking in a terrible British accent while walking into the room and lean against Sheriti's chair. "Do I make you horny baby?"

"Far from it Chris Powers" Sheriti said rolling her eyes.

"Here let me read the list baby" Chris said slipping into the chair as well but on her lap.

"Chris get off of me are get ready to die." Sheriti said grabbing the back of Chris's hair and yanking it backwards.

"O wow ow" Chris slid out of the chair after Sheriti let him go. "Fine but you know you what to shag with me?"

"As much as I want to jump off a bridge to get away from you" she smirked

"Cold dude cold… anyway here is the contestant winners for the boys, Darren Sevvers, Ayden Lane, Zakk, Blythe, Ejos Tunac, Luke Jefferson, Reese Murphy, Rocco Forcyth, Kenny Williston, Tommy Lennon, Anthony Fiorino, Connor Jason and James Woods." Chris crumples up the paper and throws it behind him. "Stay tune to see the first episode of Total Drama Season 4"

"Wait Chris we didn't announce the returning contestant from the other seasons." Sheriti said getting up and kicking Chris in the back. "God you're so impatiens"

"Why are you so violent to me?" Chris asked jumping up

"Cause you're a pig… moving on to things more important-"

One of the set crews walked up on the stage a whisper in her ear. Sheriti rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Once the guy was gone Sheriti throw Chris an irritated look, which was shooting the crew guy a angry glare. She shook her head before look back to the camera.

"So it seem that we will not announce the returning contestants yet but opening ceremony of episode one so caught us at on this Friday, Bye"

"Shag me baby" Chris said before grabbing Sheriti and dipping her to the floor.

Just as the camera was going out it picked up Sheriti grabbing Chris around his neck and started to choke the hell out of him.

So that just the prequel of the story it's more of a Chris/Oc moment but tell me what you think

Flaming is sort of welcome.

Review please


	3. Author Notice

Hey everyone I'm sorry for don't updating yet. I promise the third chapter will be out soon but lately I been in pain. I have to have one of my moles drilled out on 28 because it keeps me up all night in pain. So lately I haven't had the strength to write much.

Again I'm sorry for not updating but this doesn't mean I'm quit on the story I'm still writing as much as possible.

Review or Pm me if you need anything


	4. Welcoming Contestants

You know what I just found out that Chris Maclean is actually 32 years old I didn't know that. Wow that makes him and my host character like 11 years apart. LOL weird but cool.

Yes I forgot someone **Ryan Magnin** was also chosen sorry

Oh if anyone could help be with Spanish or any other different language please help I got straight F's in Spanish in the seventh grade and I quit ever since. But I do rock with Japanese a little I only know the basic but help is need please please I give you cookie or a gaint mega awesome robot servant lol

Winner of the total drama returning contestants are

Noah (this really shocking people is it like everyone in love with him all a sudden but hey I don't care I like him)

Izzy (surprise surprise no not really it wouldn't be a show without her)

Katie( another F***ing shocker here really people really)

Duncan (do I even have to say anything about this)

Ezekiel (ok I know now you guys I picking loser just to win lol)

Heather (well we could always use two bitches on the show)

Gwen (woah watch out I hear cat fights coming meow)

Alejandro (oh my star gods Zakk not going to like this… yay for fighting)

Lindsay (well to can't have an bunch of manipulators on the show without having an easy target)

Tyler (aww lets see if she'll remember him this time)

Eva (crap hide the babies or else )

Cody (I see Noco blossoming bwhahaha)

Owen (damn well I don't think he last long or will he)

Courtney (eww eww ewww)

It was about two days after the last commercial where they announce the winners and it was also the day the new contestant would show up. Sheriti decide that she would be the one to introduce the contestant on the island and by decide we mean she kick the crap out of Chris and told him she would be doing it **ALONE. **So there she is pacing up and down the tropical island's dock, as the camera crew double check their equipments. Sheriti was pacing there in a olive green skin tight tunic top with a contrasting floral print gracing the side and tight purple pant that have blunt cut slits with studded highlights grace one leg but even in this outfit Sheriti was quite upset. The contestants' ship was supposed to be here already but they were an hour late.

"Damn it all to hell where is that boat? I swear to all things holy in this world if they don't get here soon I'll send twenty of them home before the show even beginnings!" Sheriti toss her hair in the air as she cracked her knuckles "When I met the douche bag of a captain I'll kick his ass for this!" Her eyes were blazing fire as she thrust her fist in the air.

"Miss. Sheriti we're ready to do the introduction of the show" a crew member said

"Ok thanks" Brushing her hand through her hair Sheriti ready herself "Welcome viewer we're live from the beautiful island of Meji somewhere on this planet hahaha .I'm your co-host Sheriti Nafrit and I'll be help hosting these season of Total Drama** Seasons**" Sheriti did a front flip and land closer to the camera. "Yes when I say season we mean seasons Spring Summer Fall and Winter haha, so forty contestants will be challenge in four different locates first locates is here for Spring, spring break anyone hehe."

"As always each contestant must complete a series of challenge to stay on the show and if their team lost, the team must vote off a member! Oh there are award challenge hehe. And once voted off you will never Never NEVER come back. Just like the seasons we will have four different ceremonies and four different awards. Now it's time to meet our contestants"

Hearing a loud ship fog horn go off Sheriti straight her clothes before placing a smile on her face, turning around to face the small white two levels cruise ship. As the boat dock a young sixteen year old with medium brown hair. He had brown eyes and tan skin he was wearing a blue t-shirt with dark blue pants and a pair of black shoes. Resting on his head was a black beanie. He also had a hockey stick in his hands

As the contestant walked off the ship the camera crew walked over with the cameras ready. "Luke my man what's up?" Sheriti asked walking up to him and giving him a quick hug.

"Wow awesome place who would have thought Chris would actually pick this place." Luke said walking to the side of dock that said 'victims Contestants.'

"Of course he would or else he would have to deal which me hehe"

Off the boat next came down was a brown skin girl with brown braided hair and grayish black eyes. She wore a pink baseball cap that is forward and has a white 'B' on it; over the cap are some black headphones. She had on a long light orange and white checkered scarf that is tied around her neck two times, also with an armless red jacket with a 'B' that is gold in the middle, and some orange short sleeves from another shirt that she cut off and tied onto her arms for unknown reasons. She had on some blue jeans with many pockets and some black Nikes.

"Shann or Sky-High I hope you were able to contain yourself on the ship?" Sheriti ask before five security guards walked off the boat with bruises and lumps over their bodies. Each one glared at the girl as they walked off the dock to a security rooms "or not."

"Hehe I need to get out of the room and stretch my legs." Shann walked over to Sheriti and shook her hands. "Next time tell Chris to get a bigger ship with more room."

"I'll think about it" Sheriti said before pushing the girl out of camera view. "Next up Ejos hello my little amigo"

Coming down the ramp to the docks was deep tan boy with short black hair with deep brown eyes that were framed away in black glasses. You could call him a nerd but damn he was muscular which you could see through his short sleeve brown and white striped polo shirt. He also wore tan shorts that were knee high and black new balance shoes.

"Hello Sheriti it's great to be here wow" Sheriti squealed before hugging him in a specially speed.

"I totally love the muscular smart guy" Sheriti rubbing her cheek against his.

"Hey hey hey hands off the girl" Out of nowhere Chris came into the camera's view and pulled her off of Ejos. Sheriti wasn't to please.

"Damn it what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from get this show sues" Chris mostly said while glaring daggers at Ejos.

"What she was hugging me Chris" Ejos shrugging his shoulders before going off to the other contestants.

"Chris put me down now or I'll will stop you from ever reproduce in this world!" No sooner did these words leave her mouth Chris down on the dock as his attention was caught by the next Contestant.

"Crystal Fairbank how wonderful to meet you" Chris spoke while grabbing her hands; Sheriti just sat there with steam coming out of her ears.

"Pssh is that suppose to happen to someone boby?" Shann whisper over two the other contestants

Crystal Fairbank was slightly tan with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink tube top and a black thigh length skirt and black wedges. "Oh while thank you Chris for pick me" she spoke as she flipped her hair.

"Hello to you too Crystal " Sheriti picking herself up and pushing Chris out of the way "Now go stand with the other please" She demanded point to the others.

"Whatever…" Crystal stalked off but not before hitting Sheriti in the face with her hair.

"Ahh…anyways moving on Darren hey" She spoke to a tan boy walking down the ramp. He had flowing light brown hair and almost glowing neon green eyes. He wore black button up shirt with some of the buttons undone, jean short and black sandals.

"WooO awesome being here Sheriti and Chris" Darren was excited as he bear hugged Sheriti and gave Chris a hand shake.

"Party on dude" Chris said shake his out after Darren let go, one word painful dude got a grab like lion on a gazelle's neck.

"Angelica hello I hope you're riding here was good?" Sheriti hugged a slightly tan skin girl with long black wavy hair. Her eyes were icy blue and they really struck Sheriti. She wore a black leather jacket that stops just below her chest with a half body aqua blue tank top that show off her belly button which had an outline of a sun and a belly ring. She also had white washed skinny jeans that were stuffed into her gray ankle boots.

"Hey it was a blast I even got a chance to water ski" Angelica said with glee before doing a backflips over to the others

"I sense another Izzy on the show" Chris groaned

A Caucasian male walked off the boat with a brown cowboy hat, a New York Yankees shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The moment he hit the dock he was tackle in a full body hug.

"Waah Ryan we are so like waah I really hope you win waah" Sheriti was sobbing all over Ryan as he laughed neavous

"Thanks Sheriti baby but could you let go now I think you broke my coccyx" Ryan said trying to break her hold on him.(A/N: I love yugioh Abridge series Jaden funny ok back to the story)

"Down girl" Chris yanked her off before shaking Ryan hand. "Nice to meet you dude."

Ryan left their side just as Sheriti tried to hug him again. "Hopefully she will calm down if the next contestant will show up!" Chris yelled while Sheriti pulled at his hair.

"Prepare to be amaze for the future skateboarding queen has arrived!" Skating down the ramp a chocolate brown skin girl was boarding down on a pink and purple board. She had short dark brown hair that was neck length and held neon pink and purple highlights as her eyes were honey brown and framed behind a pair of hippie like glasses with pink tint.

Wearing baggy dark gray pants with a neon purple skirt over it, she also had on a neon pink belly tube top( that was sporting a chibi anime dog) with a gray and neon purple vest. Covering her feet were a pair of neon pink boot with streaks of purple on the sides. On her back was a huge pink back pack with a tail on it.

Quickly doing a boardslide down the railing seventeen year old girl landed next to Chris and Sheriti, who by now was calming down.

"Hiya Mikayla" Just as Chris high fived her she tumble a bit backward on the docks.

"hehe Hi Chris I'm bloody hell excited to be here" Mikayla rubbed the back of her neck as some of her British accent slipped through. Waving to the camera Mikayla she tugged slightly on her bag and skated over to the others.

"The sky is beautiful this afternoon but yet I can't help to weep here without you. Oh Thomas where have you gone? Don't you see that we were made to be?" Tumbling down the ramp, a Caucasian female was weeping to Chris and Sheriti sides. She had peach tone skin and long slightly curly golden blonde hair that help bring out her amber color eyes.

She wore a white tank with a chartreuse green and white flowing cami over top; she also wore a pair of white shorts and white converse.

"Aww beautiful Valerie bravo bravo" Sheriti clapped as Valerie took a bow.

"Thank you I'm honor to be here." Valerie said taking a bow.

"Ha-ha aren't we all…who knows maybe you will need those acting skill for this season" Chris smirked before pushing the drama girl out his way.

Next to come off the ship was a pale skin boy; he had short shoulder length silver hair. His hair brought out his dark blue eyes. He wore black short sleeve shirt with a white peace sign on it, pair of dark blue jeans and black running shoes. He had on a backward black hat and a golden cross around his neck.

"Tommy not cool with the audition tape move on it, man" Chris said to him

"Oh pipe it Mac-lame I loved it" Sheriti said hitting Chris in the arm as she pulled Tommy in a one sided hug. "Awesome video and skills with the paint my friend."

"haha thanks a lot Sheriti " Tommy said walking off towards the others

Walking off the ship next was a tan brown skin girl who had long curly brown hair that was mid-back length that with well with her brown eyes. She wore a yellow tank top and tan short. Around her neck was a green necklace that matched her green sandals.

"Natalie the sweet angel of Total Drama Season" Chris smirked

"Hi Chris Hi Sheriti it's so awesome that you let me on the show" Natalie smiled.

"No problem we need a sweet one to be manipulated..I mean be loved by everyone" Sheriti laughed before push the girl out of the camera's view.

"Smooth Hottie of mine" Chris said slamming Sheriti on the back, just earning him a growl and a quick punch to the chest.

Falling over clutching the area where his heart or lung should, he whimpers in pain. Sheriti just smiled as she watches the next challenger cam off the ship. Which happen to be the toughest one on the show yet. He was playing a piece by 'The Misfits' called 'Skulls'. "Zakk the man with excellence skill on the guitar"

He had pale tone skin and a tattooed of '13' on his neck. He had bushy short black hair and scruffy black bread. His hazel brown eyes strike through most of the young girls on the docks.

He wore baggy black gray and white 'Pantera' hoodie jacket that was unzipped that showed off his 'the machine girl' t-shirt, along with it a pair of very baggy black jeans and black boots. Sitting on his head a black, white and red 'Misfits' baseball hat.

"Nice shot" Before placing his Dean ML guitar on his back as they both Smirked down at Chris.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Everything just seems to freeze and slow almost romantic music begun to play as the next contestant stepped on to the docks. She was Caucasian with a slightly tan with blonde hair and near platinum blonde highlights which was pulled up in a bun by a pink hairbow. She wore a pink tank top with a white jacket and a pair of white jean short with cuffs at the bottom.

"Oh wow this place is like super hot"

Chris jumped up and straight his clothes from Sheriti blunter attacks. "Why yes you are Tylia-"Chris leans closer to camera. "and not to bad for the rates right?" In the background Sheriti was fuming at the mouth.

"Woah you should totally get that check out like I don't think you're supposed to be doing that" Tylia said walking away just as Sheriti went to claw at the poor girl's face.

"Oh Chris-y pooh" Sheriti stalked over to him and whisper into his ear "I thought you said you didn't accept her"

"And not get high rating as if" Chris soon found himself in the vast ocean water.

"Rate that Chris-y"

Standing over to the side were Luke, Shann, Ejos, Crystal, Darren, Angelica, Ryan, Mikayla, Valerie, Tommy, Natalie, Zakk and Tylia.

Angelica and Shann were chatting away about their lives back home; they seem to become instant friends. Ejos, Valerie, and Natalie were sitting on a bench talking and looking at some of Shakespeare's work. Ryan was cracking jokes about Chris as Darren Connor Tommy stood around laughing. Zakk was showing off as Mikayla puke a string. Crystal was flipping her hair as Tylia and Luke stood there commenting her on her looks.

A tall blonde shaggy hair Caucasian boy with blue eyes came scrolling down the ship. He wore white Hollister shirt and a blue and white stripped jacket over that with a pair of worn out blue jean and brown man flip flops.

"Wow cool place"

"We know Connor but it won't be cool for you guys" Chris laughed

(Sorry if the story getting blunt I'm running out of ideas)

Our 15th contestant was a chocolate brown sixteen year old girl with knee long black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a pair of black shades on the top of her head along with a red spaghetti strap tank top and black shorts that stop at the thighs with red flat. She had two gold studs in top two piercings in each ear, red and gold onyx earrings in the first piercing hole on each ears too, and gold belly button ring.

"Hey baby look out cuz Cameron in the house! You may as well pack up your bag and go home cuz I'm in it to win it" Cameron came down doing cartwheels until she got to Chris and Sheriti. She high fived Chris and gave Sheriti a hug. "Much love sista"

(A/N: I suck at talking and type ghetto like I'm pretty much an Oreo Black on the outside white in the inside)

Next was a light tan skin boy with light brown hair and blonde highlights with soft golden eyes which held a hint of brown to them. He wore a pair of light blue short, light green t-shirt with a pair of brown sandals.

He walked with a lot of cockish in his step as he approach Chris and Sheriti. Once he shook Chris's hand Anthony went straight Sheriti and give her a slightly bow before kissing her hand. "Hello Amore how you doing?"

Sheriti blush while a few giggles slip though. "Aww how nice Anthony … but don't ever touch me again Casanova or you end up like Chris always does, ok?" Sheriti smiled as she patted him on the cheek.

"Y-yes Ma'am" he scooted pass them and walked over to the many other contestant.

"Next are two twin that put the ow to Wow" Sheriti slapped Chris in the head for the bad pun.

"Never again"

Walking towards Chris and Sheriti were two teen; a boy and a girl. Both had mocha brown skin and blonde wavy hair although the boy had short shoulder length while his sister had long mid back hair. They shared the same baby blue eyes but the sister's eyes were held something her brother's didn't; harshness.

The boy wore tight dark blue pants with a dark red muscle shirt and a brown leather jacket with a pair of dark blue shoe. The girl wore black spaghetti strap top with a pair of tight ark blue jeans and a pair of black shoes.

Instead of speaking to Sheriti and Chris both teens walked pass them with a short nod of existed.

"Rocco and Gemini our first set of twins"

Next off the ship was a girl with light tan skin and light blue eyes. She had long dirty blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail showing off her freckle cheeks. She wore light blue hoodie with worn out blue short shorts, a pair of black flip flops and a seashell anklet.

She was coming down while bouncing a soccer ball off her knees.

"Yes TDS look out cause Riley is taking home the goal."

"Confidents you're going to need it here"

Next to come was a pale skin Caucasian teen boy with black spiking hair and red tips. He had amber color eyes that held a large amount of mischievous. He wore a black shirt with a skull on it and a blood red long sleeve shirt under it, a pair of near black blue baggy jean and a pair of red shoe. Around his neck was a spiked collar.

He was coming down the ship with snarl on his face and heavy rock music playing.

"Reese I hope you can behavior yourself here" Chris smirked

"You just make sure my money is waiting for me at the end of this or else" Reese said while curling up one of his hands and pounding it into the other.

"We do have parlor offices waiting for any moment to take you and any other contestant off the show"

"Hey I'll let you take as many punches to Chris's ugly mug as you like" Sheriti said high fiving Reese as he walked by.

"Hey! So not liking this season contestants"

A tan skin girl came off the ship next with jet black jagged shoulder length hair and gray almond shape eyes. She wore a white v-neck shirt with a black vest and a pair of black skinny jeans. To go along with the outfit she had a pair of white and black converse.

"Trinity quiet as a mouse almost forgot about you"

"I guess time for forgot about your career "She said as she walked pass.

By now Sheriti was sitting back laughing on a pulled out chair as she got tired of announcing people."Are we done yet! I'm bored"

"Sorry Beautiful not yet five more to go"

Next was a boy with pale skin black slightly shaggy hair that was shoulder length with light blue eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt with a black sport jacket.

"Hello James" Sheriti said as they high five

"Next we have the twins that make could make fart into great art- ow" Chris fall down with a shoe print in the back of his head.

"What did I say Chris bad puns are not needed" Sheriti said as she place her foot back on the ground after the kick.

Tumbling down the ramp was a young girl with dark red auburn hair which held wavy curls. She had emerald green eyes that where framed away in a pair of black square glasses. She wore a pair of grey skinny jeans that had write over them with a dark green t-shirt. Around her neck was a grey and white checkered scarf and a pair of green converse. All this brought out her olive tone skin.

"Awesome cloud"

"Arlee be little more careful"

Walking down the ramp with a lot more common cent was the girl's twin brother. He had dark red auburn hair that was styled to covering his left eye. His eyes were emerald green eyes and olive skin. He wore pair of skinny black jeans, black converse and a plaid dark blue button up shirt.

"Ayden and Arlee are second lovely pair of twins" Sheriti said hugging the two and pushing them over Chris's body to the other contestants.

Next coming off the boat was a young boy with shoulder length dark black hair that was slightly spiked at the ends. He had pale white skin and forest green eyes which where framed up by a pair of glasses. He wore a pair of long jean shorts, red flannel vest over a black t-shirt and a pair red sneaker.

"This is Kenny don't let he shyness fool ya dude has mad skills" Chris high fived him as Sheriti just gave him a hug. Kenny smile as he walked toward the others.

"Finally down to the last one let hear it for Tonia" Sheriti waved her hands in the air as she started off towards the contestants

Coming off the ship was a girl with long platinum blonde hair which was pulled up into a high ponytail with side swept bangs. She had little grey eyes that seem almost silver like and porcelain white skin. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap top with light blue jeans shorts and a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"Hello frame and fortune here I come" She scrolled off the boat as she gave flirt like hand shake before walking off to the others.

"ok that is everyone now if you all would follow Sheriti and I to your rooms you will meet the Contestants from the previous Total Drama series and to see who will be on your team."

"umm is like someone going to get our bags?" Crystal asked

"Yea our go old pal Chef will right Chef?" Chris said as he pointed to boat entrance where Chef was walking down the ramp carrying different color baggage.

"Yo Chris where my check at?" Chef asked stumbling around.

Sheriti stopped in her tracks and slapped Chris on the chest. "You didn't tell him yet!"

"Mmm sorry Chef what was that I didn't hear you?" Chris started to push everyone toward the sandy beach "I'll tell him later"

"Oh boy" Sheriti shook her head while walking off with everyone.

Sorry it took so long school just started, junior graduate project and all got in the way but fear noti will finish this story or so gods help me….

*cough* sorry again

Rate review and yah yah yah bye


	5. New Announcement

Ok people of TD world I have a few annoucements so

1) I'm very sorry for not announce these soon but if anyone would like a one-shot base on their OC with a cast member just PM me the detail and what you want.

2) I'm going to be working on my Total Drama series and my Ouran high school at the same time so if you notice its taking long I'm sorry

3) I'm also in two contest a novelist contest and a computer art contest so if you dont see any post for a while I'm really focus on my contest work. Sorry again

So don't not fear I will continued these story to the end or until I decide that an out break of zombies got on the show and ate everyone bwhahahahaha...I do not joke bwhahahaha


	6. info on your cohost

**Here a little info on Sheriti so you know why she here. Also if you do have a picture of your TD character please send me the link. And always look at new announcement page for anything I need from you or update you on the story.  
**

**Personal (Public) Information**

Full Name: Sheriti Nafrit

Nick-Name(s): Riti, She-Na, anything flirty comes from Chris (like baby, sweet thing)

Status: Co-Host of Total Drama Season, Model, Actress

Age: 21

Physical Fitness: Hourglass figure

Ethnicity: African-American

Background: Started out as a child actor, then when into modeling which cause her to postpone her acting career. By the time she turn eighteen she was a hit around the world in the modeling world. When she turned nineteen she was asked to host the series of Total Drama but decline each three season but after ruining her step-father pure gold Lamborghini, Sheriti had no chose but to accept the producer offer of three million dollars for doing the show. When she arrive to the meeting the next day Sheriti found out she would be doing the show with Chris Maclean, someone Sheriti heard many things about and did not like.

Family: Father - ?

Mother – Amelia Nafrit

Stepfather – Denzel Lashington

Older Brother – Micheal Nafrit

People Sheriti will get along with: everyone but Chris

People they won't get along with:Chris but he slowly growing on her

Hobbies: Cause Chris pain and campers

Most Prized Possession(s): her body

Likes: Causing pain, modeling, acting, cooking, reading, listening to music, relaxing in ice cold water, Chris but just slightly

Dislikes: too hot weather, hot water other then coffee and tea, being hit on by guys she shows no interest in,

**Appearance **

Hair (Color and style): Long (thigh length) black wavy hair with light brown highlights

Eyes (Color, glasses or contacts if any): Green piercing

Skin: light brown

Other Features (Tattoos, piercings, scars): a small phoenix slightly above her ass line

Daily Wear: Her clothes change daily seeing as she a model

Pajamas: She wears a pair of pale yellow short shorts made of silk with a long knee high silk pale blue dress

Swim Suit: Black halter top style fishnet one piece suit with a open back and sides

Formal: always changing

Costume: once again always change

**Personal (Private) Information**

Weakness: driving, drinking ( she doesn't do it offending)

Phobia: Waking up next to Chris

Other (birthday, quirks, etc.): Nov 14

Any Health Problems (Allergies, etc.): allergy to Chris's hair jell

* * *

So you do you think of her?


	7. Team Up

I just finish watch all the episode of TDWT so weird the ending was f-ing funny though. Please don't hurt me with the team ups (sorry mostly to Zakk for you have the worse contestant of all) Also if you have any picture of Total Drama characters please send me a link

"I don't believe you didn't tell him yet Chris-y! For –beep-Chris I gave you one job before the show start to tell him about his pay but no you forgot cause why?" Sheriti was nearly in a flame furious as she yelled at Chris.

"Hey I was going to but…" Chris couldn't seem to think of a rest.

"Why Chris now we're going to have to deal with a piss of solider chef!" Sheriti right eye was twitching uncontrollable

"Well I got distracted by your pure beauty" Chris just couldn't get a break but he did this time when Sheriti turn towards him and kicked him in the two balls he never want to break.

"Gods of the world you pick the worse moments."

After leaving the docks the contestants arrived at the beautiful resort double hexagon shape house that was shown on the first commercial. But what caught everyone attention was the lovely scenery going on and when we mean lovely we mean disastrous. The campers from last year were at each other's throats. Lindsay and Tyler were smooching on the stair; Courtney and Gwen were choking each other as Duncan was punching Cody in the gut repeated. Owen was crying over Izzy to take him back while all the other Campers were hiding behind a beach table as Ezekiel tries to claw at them. Ezekiel has got somewhat better, his skin has almost returned to normal and his hair is growing back but he still walking on his hands and feet like a rat.

"Whoa didn't see that coming?" Chris scratched his head. "Ok old contestants listen up" Chris yelled out to them but all they did was get louder and more activate. "Hey…Hey!HEY!" Chris was fuming from the mouth.

"Chris give it a break let me do it." Sheriti pushed Chris behind her as she walked over to Ezekiel. "Zekie oh Zekie come to Sheriti" She slowly pulled out a T-bone steak from her pockets.

Turning around Ezekiel lower his body down as he sniff at the hanging well done meat. Sheriti toss the Steak in the air as Zeke followed did just as Zeke was almost out of grasp Sheriti strapped on a metal leash around his neck. The campers hiding behind the table came out "That was easy…" Giving a short cough Sheriti begun to yell "Owen knock it off" Owen then got hit in the head by another steak from Sheriti pocket. "Lindsay and Tyler you keep it up your gone" Lindsay and Tyler quickly separated but still held hands. "Duncan put the geek down and Courtney and Gwen kill each other on your own time not mine! Now everyone line up if you're from the previous show"

All the campers begun to scurry around as they try to line up without killing each other in the process. "Got to love a girl in charge" Chris smirked

"There was that so hard?" Sheriti then stepped back in place with Chris as she held on to the leash with Ezekiel on it. The new contestant stood towards the right of them with the old contestants in front.

"Where did she get the steaks from?" Valerie asked Cameron and Trinity who were beside her.

"Hon don't ask?" Cameron shook her head

"Now that everything is in place let's start this over again." A inter walked over with a Flat wide screen TV. "Nice huh?"

On the screen four names appear on top _Killer Turtles, Twister Snakes, Wise tigers, _and_ Thieving Raccoons._ "Okay everyone this is the beautiful island of Meji and this is the first stop of our wonderful travel through the changing of the seasons. The campers you see around you are you're roommate and teammates and maybe even your friends."

"The contestant that mange to stay on the show the longest without being voted off will win two millions dollars" Sheriti smiled

"Umm sorry but what will the sleep arrangement be like cause I request a room with a prefect lighten of the sun to keep up with my prefect beauty" Tylia asked stepping next to Chris

"Are they co-ed room?" Ayden asked

"No to you Tylia and no to you Ayden girls get one of the hexogen houses and boys get the other." Sheriti said while pushing Tylia away from Chris.

"OK here the first team when we call your go stand over there…" Sheriti pointed to spot on the sand that Chris was mentioning, there was a green rug with a picture of a turtle deck out with spikes and was hissing. Chris tapped on the TV screen, a list of ten name fall under it.

"Shann, James, Lindsay, Cameron, Gemmini, Trinity, Heather, Tonia, Arlee…. hahaha" Chris doubles over as he read the last name. Sheriti lean over and stared at the name.

"Whoa suck for the first team you also get Ezekiel. Your team name is the Killer Turtles" Sheriti walked over to the Killer Turtles rug where Gemmini and Tonia were jumping on James to avoid contact with Ezekiel.

"Aww come on why am I struck with this losers and the beast no one loved?" Heather question as she hid behind Lindsay just as Ezekiel took a swing at her.

"Aww come on guys he not that bad" Arlee walked up to Sheriti and took the leash from her. Ezekiel switch his view over to her and begun to growl. "Or maybe he is?"

"Oh here you go this will keep him in line, just give him one treat a day" Sheriti hand Arlee a box that said '_Ezekiel – treatiel'_ Sheriti then took her place with Chris

"Whoa the only actually guy in the group of girls sweet" James smiled as Cameron and Gemmini got off him.

"Chris where is my money from last season?" Heather yelled at him

"Hey once the money was in your hands it's your problem…Haha-hey watch it" Chris tried to laugh but Heather picked up a seashell and launch it at his head.

"Now for Team two the Twister Snakes will be…" Sheriti tapped on the screen and in the second row a list of names fell too.

"Anthony, Eva, Cody, Courtney, Mikayla, Owen, Kenny, Ayden, Angelica and Resse" They all walked over to a rug in the sand next to Killer Turtles. Their rug was a Tornado with a head of a snake as its fangs bared down at someone.

"Wahoo Awesome new friends" Owen grabbed Mikayla, Kenny, and Ayden into a huge bear hug. You could hear some of their bones crackling. Kenny and they wince in pain.

"Okay big guy let them go" Courtney patted Owen on the arm. Owen let them go and scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry about that"

"Its fine Owen" Ayden and Kenny just shook it off, but Mikayla was crutching away from everyone looking in her bag.

"Is everything ok?" Angelica asked

"Huh oh... Fine everything is peachy" Mikayla quickly closed her bag and stood up with some difficult.

"Next for team Wise Tigers…" Chris pointed to the rug next the last team, on the rug was a tiger sitting in mediation postion with long thick whiskers that looked like a mustache. "Valerie, Darren, Crystal, Izzy, Duncan, Katie, Riley, Luke, Tylia, and Ryan."

"Yo my fellow team we are so going to win these" Darren said as he throw his arms over Izzy and Luke shoulders.

"Like I know right we rock" Izzy shouted as she accidentally punch Darren in the chin. "Oh opps sorry"

"Chill crazy girl we haven't even start yet." Duncan said as Darren fell into him.

"Like eeee I wish Sadie was here with me… I just hope she does break out in hives again" Katie spoke with a sad expression

"Oh Katie I'm sure she fine and sitting at home rooting for you" Valerie said while patting her on the back.

Pushing Valerie out of her way Crystal took up the part of comforting Katie "Oh suck it up girl you're to win"

"Thank umm Crystal right?"

"Sure is but you can call me your btsf"

"What's that?" Katie became confuse of Crystal kindness

"Your Best TV Show Friend"

"Really!" Katie question as she clapped her hands

"Yea though no one with take Sadie place" Crystal smile a oh so innocent smile

"Anyway get on with the teaming" Sheriti said as she grabbed the camera bring back to herself." For the final team the Thieving Raccoons will be…"

"Tyler Zakk Connor Rocco Alejandro Tommy Natalie Gwen Ejos and Noah" Chris finish up

"What? No way man no chance in Hell am I teaming up with this raping womanizer freak" Zakk complained

"How dare you I never once treated a woman bad in my life" Alejandro commented

"Oh really pretty boy how about Bridgett or Leshawne or Courtney can you explain that to me?" Zakk said counting the number of girls Alejandro corrupted in the previous show.

"Well my amigo I was only doing what was best for the team and others." Alejandro bowed his upper half as if he was talking to royalty "Don't you see that we should put a side our difference in order to competition and win these as a team."

Zakk, who was rolling his eyes at Alejandro's speech, began to crack his knuckles, hand, and back before stepping closer to him. "Oh I got something for you." Alejandro took the deathly tone of Zakk's voice as a warning to run in which he did with Zakk on his tail. "Get back here!"

"Oh great as if having Duncan on the show wasn't bad enough now we have two punk killing lunatic on the loose" Noah said with normal monotone voice.

"You're telling me I was hoping for a larger amount of intelligence to be on the show, I'm highly disappointed" Ejos said as he stood on Noah's right.

"Finally someone I can actually have a decent conversation with." Noah nod in approve

"Hey! Chili out you two I'm not done yet" Sheriti yelled as she through one of her green sandals at the two running boys which end up hitting Alejandro in the head cause he to slid in the as he trip. That earned him a large mouth full of sand.

"Haha excellent" Zakk lower his fist and return back to his team rug.

"Thank you as I was saying we have one more special guest that will be joining us this season" Sheriti said while clapping her hand together.

"Wait what I don't remember anything about a another guest" Chris complained

"While since I'm new to the show and don't really know you older contestants the network heads decide to send someone to give me the dirty on you all." Sheriti snapped her fingers and a large car horn when off as a short black limo stopped beside her. "Now everyone I like you to give her a round of applauses as she an uber fan of TDI TDA and TDWT which she did part take in-"

"Oh is it Sadie oh eehh Sadie" Katie was jumping around as she called out her name

"No sweet heart Sadie wasn't on Total Drama World Tour, as I was saying she has over fifty different website for everything she loves-"

"No" Cody begun to shake

"She thought she had the ability to wed herself with her favorite character"

"No…No" Cody was now beginning to back up

"And she **was** in love with Cody and **would** have harmed anyone that hurts him so let's hear it for Sierra!" The car door swung open with too much strength as it slightly fell off the car's frame.

"NOOO!" Cody almost got a way but was clothes line by Duncan before he could escape.

Walking out of the car appeared a tall light brown-orange skin girl; she had long shoulder length purple hair with a long eye covering bang that swept over her left eye. She wore a green tube top with a light blue half body vest over it which she had a matching light blue and stripe green skirt that she wore also. On her shoulder was a messager bag.

"Hey everybody" Sierra spoke with a calmness that we never saw on TDWT.

"Wow girl really changed a lot" Izzy was the first to speak as she bounce over to Sierra.

"Yea no I love you Cody or I'll kill you Gwen" Courtney said

"Oh I'm over him now I have a boyfriend back home" As Sierra spoke those words Cody sat up quickly.

"Wait you have a boyfriend back home….And your over me?" Cody asked

"Um I just said it didn't I. Duh!" Sierra said as she turned her back to him and walked over to Sheriti.

"Woo there why do you get a personal assinasdent?" Chris complained

"For one the network heads actually like me." Sheriti said as she pushed Chris down in the ground. "Getting back to more important news" Sierra handed Sheriti a folder with a few pieces of papers sticking out. "Ok for the start of the show you will go off with your team and get to know each other. So have fun"

After the announcement Sheriti grabbed Chris's foot and dragged him off back to their hotel suit. Sierra gave the others a nod before take off with them.

"Ok Team Killer Turtles lets go have a blast and get to know each other." said James as he threw his arms around Gemmini's and Lindsay's shoulders.

"As if" Gemmini said as she walked away towards the beach with the other girls in roll with her, but Arlee was having trouble controlling Ezekiel as he pulled her along.

"Tst girls" James shrugged his shoulders as he followed them.

"Team Twister Snakes as a C.I.T I believe I'll make the best leader for this team so let's go bond." Courtney declared before take off the docks.

"Whoa there girly I don't know who you think you are but you ain't nobodies leader here." Resse complained

Courtney stopped in her track as she spun around to face her team mates. "Hello I know this show like the back of my hand, I'm a C.I.T I'm the only one who can run this team better"

"I agree with him I hate taking orders especially from a stuck up Girl Scout like you" Mikayla and Resse high fived each other as Courtney should there speechless

"Haha have fun Twister Snakes you have the worse member of all." Duncan laugh laughed before getting hit upside the head by Eva.

"Ok everyone off to the docks" Eva marched forward while grabbing Courtney as she left with the others.

"While I guess we could go to the rooms to talk with each other." Suggested Darren

"Fine anything to get out of the sand its ruining my shoes." Crystal complained

"Wow real girly girl she is" Riley snickered with the guys on her team at Crystal

"I heard that" Crystal said stalking off to the rooms with Katie and Tylia following after her.

"The wolf in sheep clothing has gathered herself a pair of fool sheep to do her dirty work." Valeria commented.

"So true my drama queen" Ryan said while resting his arm upon Val's shoulder.

"Don't even try" Val walked off to the rooms as well with everyone else on their team.

The only team left was the Thieving Raccoons who were pretty much by this time resting in the sand or in Zakk case chase the hell out of Alejandro.

"I guess we're staying here" Gwen complained out loud

"I guess so…hey would you kiss any one?" Rocco asked while scooting next to her. "Because I have a pair of lips that been dying to be push against yours"

"Eww" Gwen pushed him away from her before standing and going over to Natalie's side.

At that time Natalie and Connor were in a discussion about the upcoming challenge that waited for them.

"Well knowing Chris he's not going to make this season easily for anybody"

"Do you really think so?" Natalie asked Gwen

"Well yea every season seems to get harder and harder and who knows what it going to be like with this Sheriti person evolved"

Camera then switched over to a five star hotel room loaded up with expensive equipment. Inside that room was Chris, Chief, Sheriti and Sierra. Chief was red with anger as he glared down a Chris who was tie up. Sheriti shook her head before looking into the cameras.

"While Total Drama Fans we have just finish our first episode and so far no one has dead yet or maybe not if Chris doesn't pay Chief his money."

"Someone please help me?" Chris begged

"Should we help?" Sierra asked

"No let him learn his lesson, anyway the campers wouldn't see what in store for them but let's just say I hardly think anyone will **LIVE**. Bwhahhahahaha" Sheriti laughed evilly as the camera zoomed out and blacken for the credits to roll by.

Sorry everyone a lot of things have me held up and kept me away from typing but I'm back and wouldn't disappoint you again until the PSAT or SAT starts. So anyway give me a review and tell me what you think.

Sorry to people characters that didn't talk much I'm doing my best.


	8. Group Bonding Part One Killer Turtles

Group Bonding Part 1 (Killer Turtles)

Killer Turtles Camera

After they arrive to the crystal clear beach the Killer Turtles gather round in a circle. Gemmini sat on the right of Shann, Heather sat on the right of Gemmini, and Lindsay sat on Heather's right with Cameron next to her. James sat next to Cameron with Trinity on his right, Arlee and Ezekiel (who finally begun to calm down with Arlee next to him) sat on Trinity's right as Tonia finish up the circle.

"Ok let's just get everything straight you guys are only my workers while I'll be the boss of everything…" While heather was going on and on the other throughout the circle were rolling their eyes or laughed quietly at her.

"Somebody hand me a pin so I can deflate someone's big head ego." Cameron said as she jabbed her finger in Heather's direction. Heather just stuck her nose in the air and turn away from everyone.

"Haha Cameron come on she may not be that bad" James said as he wrapped an arm around Cameron's shoulder.

"Yea and I'm the Queen of –beep- France" Cameron pushed his body slightly in a joking order

"Guys come on let's to start off to get to know each other, we already know the pervious cast members but we don't know anything about us new members. So let's share things about ourselves. I'll start" Tonia herself on the sand stared around her. "Well I'm Tonia Hart I'm an all America girl, I love making people smile. I'm very trustworthy and great best friend material. My hobbies are soccer, ballet and yoga. So that's about it"

"Oh yay we can be bestest" Lindsay basic jump over to Tonia giving her a huge hug.

"Ugh choke me with the mashing fest" Heather exclaimed

"I'll go next my name is Shann Tonee I'm African American and I'm what some people call a free spirit. I love the freedom of doing anything I want without the worries of other people say. I love scaling the rooftops of my home town city. My hobbies are break dancing, running, and jumping around. And I really hate monkeys, evil little creatures." Shann's shoulder shook slightly from the mere mentioning of the creatures.

"My name is Gemini Forcyth, I'm Latin American and I have a twin brother. I really don't gothic people they're so creepy. My hobbies are shopping and dancing. I have talent in exotic dancing and modeling. "Gemini gave the group a cocky smile.

"I know who's going to be Heather's bff" James whisper to Cameron

"So true anyway my name is Cameron Walker I'm African American. I'm smart fun to be around and very carefree. I highly dislike people like them" Cameron pointed over to Heather and Gemini. "My hobbies are skating, gymnastics, and shopping. I'm very talent at the turning tables and singing. Ya!"

"Oh that's so cool like you turn tables upside down for fun haha cool." Lindsay said while everyone else just stared at her weirdly.

"Umm yea I love flipping tables."

"Moving on from there my name is James Lee Woods and I'm Asian German. My best friend Sarah who was original wanted to be on the show says I'm very nice and kind. Writing music and playing the piano are some of my hobbies. And I have a dog name Lassy."

"Hi my name is Trinity A. Starkey, and I'm Hispanic American. I'm rather quiet, but I have a hobby in boxing, composing music and writing. I like punk rock music and reading adventures books. I have a talent is the Japanese languages"

"Awesome you and I should hang out sometime." James smiled over at Trinity

"My name is Arlee E Lane and I'm Russian with a twin brother. My bother says I'm a quirky and quiet person. I like to quote random sayings I heard or read about. I'm a very artistic person who loves photography anything with art, yo-yos and reading psychology books. I don't go nowhere without my camera. I like to cloud watching, observing those around me and spending my time at museums. I do lacrosse and track." Arlee was the last to finish the circle of introduction, even though she was having a hard time controlling Ezekiel. Who by the way seem to be love struck by Arlee.

"Wow I got stuck in a group of losers" Heather stated

Trinity lean over to Arlee and whisper within her ears which brought a smile to the two's face. Arlee wrapped her right hand around the clasp on Ezekiel's collar before pointing out with her finger towards Heather. "Go get her"

When Heather finally notices that everyone around her was scooting away she only saw an olive green blur coming towards her a full force. She didn't even have time to scream before she took off running around the beach with Arlee's new pet on her tail.

Everyone was pretty much laughing at her even James couldn't help it.

Well that's part one of Group Bonding. Sorry I haven't updated I been in the hospital for a while. I'll try to update every 1st of the month and 15th of the month. (I can't really promise anything because I'll be in and out of the hospital for a few more months ok?)

I love you all thank you

Review please and pass the love


End file.
